


Trust

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Togami actually being more of the positive one, believe it or not, just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is my first upload for Danganronpa, and it's pure Naegi and Togami fluff! I'll apologise now for the slight ooc-ness but that's just how it ended up!Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload for Danganronpa, and it's pure Naegi and Togami fluff! I'll apologise now for the slight ooc-ness but that's just how it ended up! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!

“Do you think you’re going to die?” Naegi asks. 

Togami turns the page of his book and continues reading. He sits against the headboard of his bed, with Naegi sprawled on top of his legs. They’re relaxing in Togami’s room, so they can have privacy from the others. It’s become a routine at this point they stay in his room.

Naegi wraps his arms around Togami’s torso, and closes his eyes.

“I hope you don’t.” He mutters, with a deep sigh.

Togami smirks at that, and puts his book down on his nightstand.

“The sentiment is returned.” He says with a chuckle. They stay there for a while in silence, Togami playing with Naegi’s hair, and Naegi just enjoying the feeling.

“I do believe we have a high chance of survival.” Togami states, adjusting his glasses as Naegi quickly sits up in his lap.

“You really believe that? I know it’s best to stay positive in these situations, but I can’t help but think that…” Naegi starts, so Togami leans in to silence him in the most efficient way he knows how, and he captures Naegi’s mouth with his own. They kiss for a few minutes, Naegi clutching Togami’s hand, whilst Togami’s other hand softly caresses Naegi’s jaw and cheek. When they part, their foreheads remain touching, and they stare into each other’s eyes.

“We have the distinct advantage of being able to trust each other completely, we can always keep ourselves safe. I trust you completely.” Togami says like it’s the simplest concept in the world.

“I trust you too, I really do!” Naegi replies, pulling Togami down so they’re lying down next to each other.

Togami can’t help the smile that graces his features, and pulls Naegi as close to him as they can be.


End file.
